


Heaven's Bar

by Major_Lightning



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Major_Lightning/pseuds/Major_Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the battle of Trost, Jean walks into a bar to friend none other than Marco Bodt sitting at the bar, a book in one hand a drink in the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jean stumbled through the door to a warmly lit bar. A few people sat scattered throughout the it as the rain poured down outside. A band played a song that felt oddly familiar in the corner. The song was peaceful, relaxing. Just hearing it helped stress that Jean hadn't even realised was there roll off him. He was sure he knew the song, but the name was just out of reach.

He walked over to the bar and sat down. I man with dark skin and long black dreadlocks tied back neatly walked up to him, with a tumbler in one hand and a towel in the other.

“What’ll it be son” he said casually.

“Beer. Any will do” Jean said, louder than he had meant to. He felt strange. Different somehow.

The barman gave a knowing smile and handed him a bottle of cold beer from behind the counter. Before Jean could thank him he had walked off to serve someone further down the counter. A woman with bright ginger hair that fell down to her shoulders. She looked familiar, but again, Jean couldn't put a name to her face.

Before Jean could continue his train of thought a voice that he recognised instantly interrupted him. “Hey Jean, it’s been a while.” It said nonchalantly, as if it were greeting it’s neighbour during an afternoon walk.

Jean turned in his seat to see none other than Marco Bodt, one of his oldest friends, sitting a few chairs down from him, a glass of something strong in one hand and a creased, thoroughly read novel in the other. He realised that it had been years since they had spoke. The last time the must of seen each other was the battle of Trost. Why had they never spoken after that. Jean could swear he knew, but so much was foggy, it was just beyond his grasp.

“Marco.” He gasped. Why was he so shocked to see his friend. “It’s been a lifetime since I've seen you, how are you?” He asked, eager to catch up with his friend.

Marco let out a laugh, the golden light from the sign above the bar that read “Heaven’s Bar” illuminating the laughter lines that creased his face. Jean frowned. He didn't understand what Marco had found funny but he was happy to see the laughter twinkle in the other man’s eyes.

 

“Oh I've been okay. I went travelling for a while, I saw some amazing things. I meant to stay in touch you know, it’s just, well things got in the way. I’m sorry” Jean noticed a great sadness in Marco’s tone. Marco shook himself, and the sadness disappeared, replaced with his usual upbeat, charming demeanour. “So, tell me, what has the great Jean Kristein been up to the past few years?” He enquired.

“Well, I joined the Survey Core after Trost. I don’t remember why. Still, I know I did it for the right reasons. We tried to capture this female titan, who turned out to be Annie. I think we were trying to find the cellar in Eren’s old house when she ambushed us.” At the mention of Annie he noticed Marco had a knowing glint in his eye. Nonplussed, Jean continued. “Anyway, she escaped, but we managed to trap her in the city, not before she killed quite a few people of course. And then. Then. Urgh I don’t know. Everything is so foggy.” Jean stopped talking. He could feel a buzz growing in his head, and suddenly the fog vanished as an agonizingly bright light blinded him.


	2. Chapter 2

It came back to him like a roundhouse kick to the chest. He had been fighting a Titan, wind rushing through his hair as he flew round it, trying to attack it’s weak spot, and then suddenly he had stopped, trapped within a bone crushing grip, getting tighter and tighter. He remembered his bones caving inwards as he desperately gasped for breath, and then he was standing outside the bar, in the rain. He remembered the deaths of his friends, and Marco in particular. That had been why he had joined the Survey Core, that had been why he was so shocked. That had been why they hadn't seen each other since Trost. Marco was dead.

He woke up in the bar again, to find himself lying on the floor, his head cradled in Marco’s lap. Marco was looking pensively at him, with stroking his forehead, which he could still feel buzzing. He tried to get up but he found that he suddenly couldn't manage to lift himself off the ground.

“Marco?” Jean murmured.

“Shhhh. It’s okay. Everything’s okay” Marco replied reassuringly. “It’s alright Everything's alright.” he repeated.

“But you’re-”

“Fraid so.”

“So I’m?

“Yup.”

“Oh.” Jean found that he was able to move again, and the buzzing had almost stopped. Slowly he got up, leaning on Marco for support. No one seemed to have noticed his fall, apart from the bar man who was chuckling to himself. Clearly this was a regular occurrence for him. “So, what happens next?” He continued.

Marco laughed. “If I told you that it would ruin the surprise.” He said. “Don't worry though, I’ll be with you every step of the way.”

Jean smiled at that. “Well, I can’t be expected to know where to start. Lead the way.”

At that Marco grinned. He grasped firmly grasped Jean’s hand, and pulled him towards the door. “Come on then! They all want to see you!”

Jean laughed happy to be reunited with his companion, and let Marco drag him out of the bar, and into the pouring rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt: Character a and b meet at a bar called "heavens bar" after not seeing each other for years. They catch up on what's happened since they last saw each other. They've both died and things were left on rocky terns


End file.
